Fairy Tales
by BurstAngelSaga
Summary: So we all know Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderlla, etc... But what happens when two people mix up the stories? Will Riding Hood save the land and promise hapilly ever after? Or will the dreaded Witch Queen win? A/N Edited and changed to rated M.


Me: Yes, I edited it…again.

Deidara: Why, may I ask, hm?

Me: I re-read it, and noticed that things were off, so I decided to just re-edit it, so it doesn't seem like an amateur who writes too much was typing this.

Deidara: Uh-huh.

Disclaimer: Look at the website you are on, and take a hint.

* * *

Long ago in another dimension, in another world, there were five kingdoms ruling the land. Mind you reader, this is when fairies and pixie dust, and magic existed…but…this is also when monsters and demons also existed.

The kings, tired of the destruction the monsters brought to the land ordered their best knights to kill them all. It was a bloody, sad, dangerous war. Many- including monsters- died during the battles of survival. Civilians wept and sobbed at the lost of their dear loved ones whom marched bravely into battle for their villages. Even though it came slowly, one by one thousands of monsters were decreased to a small population. When it seemed peace would come to the land, darkness made its stand…

Out from the pits of hell came the queen of witches, she is said to have infinite beauty above all else, was most powerful then any. She was furious at the humans for destroying all the demons and monsters. Casting her dark spell, she created five other witches, each going to a kingdom to destroy their peace. The best way to do it, was to put their princesses and princes under misery. With the future rulers gone, and the previous rulers dead, the kingdoms had lost all hope and darkness reigned over the kingdom with the witches leading them.

Though the Witch queen didn't predict one- actually two things that had existed, that had lived, and that would destroy her and her reign.

And everything depended on a wolf, and a girl…

_Years later…_

In a far western village hidden by a great forest with emerald leaves, there was the hidden village Konoha. Surprisingly this village suffered less from the darkness that ruled the land, most think because it was so remote, so far off from other villages and kingdoms that it's considered not to be real. Even as they survived all these years, it doesn't mean they're not in any danger, in fact, they live in one of the most dangerous forest in all the land.

On the far side of the village you can see a two-story hut. It looked more like a Victorian style house, with the ivy vines creeping up the side of the house and smoke coming out of the chimney. If you were crazy enough to climb on top of the roof and smell the smoke, then you'd sense a mix of apple pie in it.

Inside was a pink-haired girl around fifteen years old, she was in front of a stove wearing red mitts with white stitches. She wore a dress that flowed like water to the ground, with the rim tied with black laces. Her white dress was decorated with black ribbons on her wrists, and waist. Her short pink hair was tied in a pony-tail being the ends spiked as her bangs stayed neatly out of her face. I, my fellow readers, introduce you to Sakura Haruno.

She hummed pleasantly as she carefully took the fresh baked apple pie out of the oven placing it in a near by woven basket along with a bottle of cider, and covering it with a red plaid patterned cloth. She smiled contently as she walked over to the coat rack with her black boots sounding against the wooden floors. She grabbed a silk red cloak that had a hood attached to it with black lacings over the chest. She fitted it snuggly on herself.

Sakura grabbed the basket of apple pie making sure to put sparkling apple cider in too and walked out the door. As she locked the door someone called out to her…

"Sakura-san!" She turned to the voice; ah it was Konohamaru, the Chief of the village's grandson.

There's not much I can say to describe him, but that he looks like a paper boy. Although I guess it fits since he acted like one, handing out papers to people that are from the Chief. Although the little thirteen years old was her friend, he was utterly annoying.

"What is it Konohamaru? I have to leave for Tsunade-sama right now." She said with irritation in her voice.

Tsunade was her master and mother figure. Since Sakura was also thirteen, the large busted blonde had trained her in combat giving her amazing inhuman strength; in addition she was also taught how to handle a gun. With her strength, she was able to handle a pair of desert eagles. Thanks to that, she knows how to protect herself. Let's get back to the conversation now.

"The old man told me to tell everyone to watch out for our new threat in years!" Konohamaru said, it sparked a small interest.

"Threat?" She asked as she locked the door and placed her house key in her pocket.

"Yeah! He said to watch out for "The Big Bad Wolf"! So don't go out into the forest!" He said flailing his arms up for a dramatic effect.

Sakura blinked. "The Big Bad Wolf", where had she heard that before? She tapped her chin in thought trying to remember the title. Konohamaru later went off to tell the other villagers as the teen walked off into the forest towards Tsunade's house.

Unknowingly, from the bushes a dark figure with their single eye as red as sparkling rubies stared at her retreating silhouette walk into the forest. They smirked evilly showing off sharp canines.

"Looks like "Little red" didn't listen to the boys warning, hm." The shadow figure said referring to her red colored hood as they crossed their arms and chuckled. "Let's see how she can handle dealing with me, hm." And with that, it was gone.

* * *

Sakura walked through a field, heading for another part of a forest, but stopped seeing a tree with beautiful red flowers blooming from it. As she went near the tree, the scent coming off the flowers were intoxicating. She took one step, then another, then another getting closer to the tree. She couldn't help but give into the feeling; it was like she was mesmerized by the scent. Her green eyes were glazed into a darker green as she reached out for a flower. Unknowingly to her, one of the "flowers" opened from their bud form to reveal pointy sharp teeth as it charged at her. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly snapped out of it, to see the threatening teeth inches from her face. She screamed and screwed her eyes shut.

…

No impact was made, and strong arms wrapped around the petite figure.

…

"Hey, you can open your eyes now, hm."

Sakura hesitantly opened one of her eyes to see the most handsomeness boys she ever met. He was fairly tall and lean; she can feel strong muscles beneath the white men's blouse he wore. He had gorgeous long blonde hair that went down and over his shoulder blades having a bang covering his left eye, while the rest of his hair was left down. His skin was naturally sun-kissed and he wore black peasant pants that weren't torn like others in the village and black boots, supporting a black headband on his forehead. Though, what caught her attention the most were his eyes, those beautiful dark icy blue eyes, she could almost drown in-

"Hey, are you okay, un?" He said snapping her out of her cliché thoughts.

She looked around frantically realizing she was in fact, alive and unharmed. Then she blushed also realizing he was holding her bridal style while kneeling on one knee.

"A-ah, yes I'm alright!" She stuttered, getting out of his grip while standing up.

Her already wide eyes widened more when she saw blood stains splattered on his white shirt. He followed her gaze and chuckled seeing what she was shocked about.

"Don't worry, hm." He started. "It's the plants blood over there, see?" He said pointing at the decapitated flower, with its petals wide open showing off its sharp teeth and purple tongue with the steam leaking out red fluid.

Sakura calmed down, then giving the blonde a thankful smile.

"Thank you for saving me, um…?" She said pausing, awaiting for his name. He smirked.

"My name is Deidara, hm."

"Deidara…pleasure to meet you." Sakura said finishing her sentence.

Deidara got up patting the imaginary dirt off him. He bowed taking her hand in his and kissing the top, causing her to blush like a little school girl.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-Chan, hm." He said as he pulled back, smirking daringly. She blushed furiously, which only increased when she found her leg being pulled up by a kneeling Deidara.

"H-hey, what are you d-doing!" She asked as he lifted up her dress to look at her now bare legs.

"You have a cut on your leg, un." He replied pointing out the bleeding small gash on her thigh.

"_Strange, I don't remember getting cut there…" _Sakura thought, as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. However, that was replaced with a shocked expression as she watched Deidara lean in kissing the bloody cut.

"W-what are you doing now!" She asked blushing ten different shades of red… it seemed she was doing that a lot today. She gasped and held back a groan when he started sucking on the small wound, cleaning away any trace there was anything inflicted on her.

He pulled away letting her dress flow back to the ground. He smirked and wiped his mouth of the blood that escaped to the corner of his lips.

"There, see, nothing to worry about, hm." He said smiling.

Sakura stood there, still dazed from that experience. Finally she snapped out of it, she had already wasted too much time! She had to get to Grandma Tsunade, or hell will be waiting for her. Picking up her basket, she quickly bowed thanks and ran off to the forest shouting some last words to the blonde.

"Thank you, I hope I see you again soon, Deidara-san!"

As she was out of eye-sight, a dark smirk crept on the blondes lips, and his visible eye glowed red. He licked his lips hungrily as he slipped the small hidden knife out of his sleeve observing it, then throwing it backwards hitting it dead on to the tree.

"_Oh, you'll be seeing me again alright, "Little Red", un." _

Then he went to find a little…Short-cut…

* * *

The busty, blonde, woman sat in the rocking chair drinking her warm sake. Even for a woman of her age, she still looked like she was in her twenties. Nobody knows if she was magic…or she put something in her wine.

_Knock, knock…_

"Ah, that must be Sakura." Tsunade said as her got up. "She's earlier than expected."

She opened the door, and gasped. It wasn't Sakura, she was only met with a one visible glowing red eye, and he was defiantly male.

"Who the hell are you!" Tsunade demanded, backing up a bit her fists clenched ready for an up-coming battle.

The man chuckled. "The little brat gave you warnings did he not? Well, you wouldn't need any warnings, since you're the one who reported me, hm." Then he vanished only to reappear behind Tsunade.

"Goodnight, "Grandma Tsunade"." He chuckled hitting her pressure point.

Then everything went black…

* * *

Sakura walked up the path to Tsunade's house. She blushed and smiled softly as she thought about that blonde boy. To be honest, when he was sucking the cut on her thigh, it was completely and utterly enjoyable…She'll never say that out loud though. Giggling at the thought of Deidara and her having a wedding with the cake, dresses, and everything! This only got her excited as she started running now laughing like she did when she was younger. Although, then again, he could've been an extreme pervert, but she'll by pass that at the moment.

Gasping, she abruptly stopped, seeing the houses front door wide open. Tsunade never left the door opened like that, animals got in that way. The pinkette slowly walked up to the house, cautiously walking through the front door.

"Tsunade-sama?" She called out, the floor boards creaking eerily after each step she took. God, she felt like she was in a horror movie.

"Welcome, Sakura-Chan, hm." Her eyes widened. No, no, no! It can't be… That accent! She turned herself around to see Deidara, closing and locking the door smirking darkly.

He lifted up his hand to point behind her, she looked, and there she saw Tsunade tied up to a chair. Sakura dropped the basket, ruining the pie, and shattering the bottle of cider. Untying the older blonde, she glared at Deidara, slowly taking out her guns.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this!" She shouted at him, her emerald eyes blazing as if they were glowing. The male chuckled and spread his arms wide open as if presenting something. His visible eye changed into brighter shade of red in blood-lust and amusement.

"Why, I'm the "Big Bad Wolf" of course, hm." He said, a dangerous smirk spreading across his lips.

After hearing that, Sakura wasted no time. Pulling out her guns, she shot a round of bullets at the blonde boy. Deidara only smirked as he dodged the flying bullets with in-human speed. His eyes widened a bit as he saw that the pink haired teen took the opportunity to run up to him throwing punches left and right, also swinging in a few kicks. He quickly ducked down to the ground avoiding an air kick, but as he did, Sakura pulled out on of her guns shooting his right thigh.

He cried out in pain as he leaped back dodging the enhanced strength heel drop.

Kneeling down holding his injured thigh, Deidara glanced up at Sakura, her body in a fighting position, hands close down to her thighs ready to use her desert eagles if needed. He smirked, which confused the females in the room greatly. Normal people don't find it amusing when they get injured…

"Looks like I'm going to have to take you seriously, "Red", hm." He said while getting up.

He looked up at them, his eyes glowing redder than ever. He grinned showing his teeth as his two canines grew longer to a pointy tip, where it seemed it could pierce anything easily.

"I'll have to pull out my best tricks on you it seems, hm." He said chuckling as claw like marks crept on the right side of his cheek and under his eye. Tsunade and Sakura sat there, sweat running down their necks as they prepared for what was going to happen next.

"It's not very often I get to use this you know?" His nails grew to longer as they got sharp like knifes and his tail bone formed a wolf like tail. The head band supporting his hair ripped off as wolf like ears also appeared on top of his head.

"I'm going to enjoy every drop of your precious blood, Sakura-Chan." Then he charged at her with his left arm out readying his claws to pierce the girl's tender flesh.

Sakura tried her best dodging his dangerous swipes, but it was useless as she still got gashes and cuts on her body, all bleeding and deep. She had started panting as she struggled to stay standing up as Deidara laughed enjoying the girl's pain. The pinkette looked over to her mentor for help. Tsunade nodded towards a basket she was reaching for. Immediately getting the idea, Sakura continued to fight.

The red hooded maiden charged straight toward Deidara. The blonde only gave a maniacal grin, it was like she had a damn death wish! If killing her would be this easy then he should've done it in that field. Although, everything is not always as it seemed as Sakura suddenly dropped to the ground, leg sweeping him. He groaned in pain as he laid there on his back in pain.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out as she reached her hand out. Tsunade quickly grabbed a deep red collar and threw it to Sakura, who expertly caught it. She quickly latched the collar on the shocked and confused Deidara.

"Hey! What the hell is this!" He said as he tried tearing off the leather band, which resulted to him getting shocked by electricity. He gave out a cry of pain as he fell back onto the floor, all his demonic features receding. Tsunade walked up to him looking victorious.

"Well, Deidara, that collar is what I received from a demon tamer." She said explaining. "It is used on demons like you to protect whoever placed the collar on you, in this case, you have to protect Sakura and never leave her side!" She finished pointing her finger at the other blonde.

"Old lady said what!" He shouted in disbelief…

At that time bird flew away from earshot…

* * *

Several minutes later after they got Deidara to calm down, they all sat in the living room with Sakura on the couch with the blonde boy sitting next to her grumbling, and Tsunade in her rocking chair. The older woman looked at the other blonde.

"Alright you punk; explain this whole demon thing, now." She said, sending a death glare.

Deidara scoffed. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, hm."

Sakura jumped in. "We know you weren't a naturally born demon, we could smell a witches curse all over you." She said covering her nose and mouth for emphasis.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you want the whole "It's my life story, take pity on me" thing, hm?" They nodded, as he let out an irritated sigh. "Fine, here's how it went…"

_Deidara used to be a wolf, a regular, animal of nature wolf. His paws stepping on the forest floor sounded through the quiet forest. He was a lone wolf, an outcast, no one wanted or needed him, and he liked it that way. For a wolf he had golden fur and blue eyes, so what? It made him more special than the other wolves; he should've been leader of the pack instead of getting kicked out._

_On his time hunting, he came across a woman, a red headed woman. She wore rectangle-like glasses and a pointy black hat and a sluttish-like dress that showed off her cleavage a bit too much. Deidara, was not turned on, in fact, he felt like he was going to gag. He read all those newspaper prints, and gossip, but people really think that's hot? No, that was just indecent. Even as a wolf, he thought about what kind of girl he'd want. He'd want her to have a nice slim figure and more petite, so she'll be flexible while they have a passionate night of-_

"Hey! Leave that detail out!" Sakura butted in blushing. Deidara coughed with a slight, unnoticeable blush. "Sorry, hm, continuing…"

_His senses perked up as he picked up an ominous aura surrounding the female._

'A witch…' _He thought, backing up a bit. Then a twig snapped under his paws._

_His eyes widened in fear as he quickly turned around, running as fast as he could blindly through the forest. He did NOT want to be cursed. Though, as it seems, fate had different plans for him as he gave out a yelp as he bumped into something. Looking up, he saw what he feared; it was the witch looking down at him with a sickening smile that would make a baby instantly cry._

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here." She said with a sultry voice. _

'Oh god, please save me from this ugly bitch, hm…' _Deidara thought as he started backing up again._

"_Watch what you say you mutt!" The witch said offended and angered. "Do you know who I am? I am the great Witch queen!"_

'I thought they said the Witch queen had infinite beauty, hm?' _He thought again._

_The Witch queen fumed in anger, as she pointed her index finger at him the point shined an ominous purple. _

"_You, who, humiliated me! You will now live a life as a half-blood!" She said as purple light surrounded him, then he blacked out…_

_Several hours later, Deidara woke up on the forest floor, with the small animals surrounding him in worry. He sat up looking down at his human hands- wait, human hands! He looked down at himself finding that the witch had defiantly turned him into a half-blood…_

"_But did she have to give me a human form!"_

"And that's how it happened, hm." Deidara finished. The two women just sat there dumbstruck until Sakura broke it.

"So, it was just stupidity that a curse was placed on you!" she fumed.

"It seems so, hm."

Tsunade sat there with a thoughtful look. "Well, it seems the witches have been causing enough trouble, and I'm down right annoyed with their magic and curses." She said standing up. Sakura looked up at her mentor as did Deidara with questioning looks.

"What are you going to do, Tsunade-sama?" The pink-haired girl said.

"It's not what I'm going to do…" The big breasted woman started. "It's what you two are going to do."

"Pardon?" The two teens said in confusion.

"Let me get this straight for you two, the only way to restore peace to this land are to save the prince and princesses from their curses and you're the ones that are going to do just that." Tsunade said with a gleam in her hazel colored eyes.

"And if I don't cooperate, hm?" Deidara said smirking.

"Then, you're going to get a nice friendly shock until you die." The other blonde said cheerfully.

Damn…

"Fine, but in return I want my payment, hm." Deidara said glancing at Sakura with a weird gleam in his eye.

"What is it?" Tsunade said willing to do anything to have him join the journey to defeat the witches, after all, he was more important than either of the teens knew. The boy wrapped his arms around the pinkette resting his chin in the crook of her neck snuggling close to her so that "certain parts" were touching. The close contact made Sakura blush like crazy, then her eyes widened in shock at his proclamation…

"You have to give Sakura to me. Give her to me to be my bride, hm." He said smirking deviously. "Deal, un?"

Sakura gave her mentor a pleading look. There was no way she was going to marry him! Not after he had tried to kill them both, and probably eat their flesh. Not to mention that perverted act he had pulled on her earlier in the day. She didn't enjoy it, no matter how much it seemed like it, she didn't enjoy it, and she swears so. Her attempts were foiled as Tsunade gave an apologizing look, before her face became once again serious, hazel eyes glaring at the man.

"Deal, you may have Sakura as your bride when you two have saved the lands." The big breasted woman said. Deidara gave a smirk as he leaned in kissing Sakura on the cheek, which was in total despair. I mean for god's sake. She's now basically engaged to a cursed wolf who wanted to kill her not too long ago!

"Here, take this. The map will tell you where each princess is, and what Witch they are guarded by." Tsunade said tossing a rolled up aged scroll at Deidara, who caught it with his hand.

"You two leave tomorrow, so go to the extra room upstairs and get some rest." she said looking out the window, it was already twilight.

"No, don't make me do this Tsunade, there's only one bed!" Sakura complained. Deidara only picked her up bridal style with an oddly cheery grin spread across his face.

"What if there's one bed, now that you're my fiancé, it's normal right, hm?" Before either of them had a chance to say even a syllable, the blonde had already started walking up the stairs his new fiancé that was still spouting out complaints.

* * *

Sakura laid there on the bed, already in the night gown Tsunade had lent her. The night gown was pure silk, and was almost see through; luckily Deidara went into the bathroom to change so she quickly got under the bed covers before he could see her in the in-decent lingerie.

"Were you so eager to get into bed with me, hm?" A familiar blonde whispered huskily into her ear. Sakura jumped up in a sitting position blushing completely forgetting that she was wearing very suggestive night clothes. "Don't be so arrogant! I just wanted to go to sleep before you had the chance to slip into the covers with me!" She shouted, but the blonde wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring at her night gown with a smirk.

"Right." He said sarcastically slipping under the covers.

He turned off the lights, and then darkness surrounded the room. The pink haired girl closed her eyes, letting sleep over-come her conscious. Although, Deidara couldn't help making a comment that will most likely get him killed…

"Nice dress, hm. Mind wearing it on our honeymoon?"

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? Snow White? Or maybe…"- Ludwig Kakumei_

Me: Well there we go!

Deidara: Well, that was better, and longer then the last one, un.

Me: Fo shizzle my homie!

Sakura: What?

Me: Hell if I know…

Tsunade: Strange brat.

Me: Hey, I'm the author here! I can make you miserable in this story!

Naruto Characters: She's lying, she'll only hurt the people she hates.

Me: Please review!


End file.
